


Speaking in Tongues

by starwhims



Series: Sanamiverse [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, brief mentions of past abuse, well it's got a bit of a plot but i wouldn't say it's anything mind blowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwhims/pseuds/starwhims
Summary: Docked in a small fishing port, Sanji and Nami go for another round.





	Speaking in Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings for very brief mentions of past abuse.

It had been a week since that morning on the deck. Things had more or less been business as usual on the ship. They were sailing in the open sea most days, but today they were docked at a small fishing port to get supplies. Nami hadn’t been avoiding Sanji per se, she just hadn't been seeking him out. Once they docked and she had handed out everyone’s allowance, she headed into town alone. Her and Sanji’s first time had been spontaneous, but she hoped it was the start of a regular meeting of their bodies. However, her perfectionism was coming out a little bit. 

Walking around the town, she stopped at several inns looking for one that didn’t offended her sense of cleanliness. The last one she stopped at was on the edge of town, far away from the shopping and restaurant districts, so hopefully none of the crew would wander this far. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed to be with Sanji, but she wasn’t ready to shout from the rooftops that she was sleeping with him. The crew had a very specific equilibrium that could be thrown off by the simplest thing, and she didn’t want the realization that her and Sanji were doing the do to cause friction. Maybe if it ever got more serious they would share it, but right now, Sanji was all hers. 

She had been hyper aware of everything about him since that night. The way his muscles rippled when he was spinning the wheel of the Sunny. The placid yet intent look he wore when he was cooking. The way he sucked in his cheeks when he was thinking, and how his hair was perfectly coiffed and looked so soft that she wanted to run her hands through it at every chance she got. He still did that irritating flirting, but she found when he was focusing his attention on Robin, she felt...jealous. Which was weird and made her feel very conflicted. 

After booking a room at the inn for the night, she headed to the open market near it, figuring that was most definitely where Sanji would be if he wasn’t on the ship. Luckily her hunch was correct, and as soon as she got half way through the market, she spotted his sparkling blond hair and tall physique at a butcher stand. ‘Play it cool, Nami,’ she thought, taking a deep breath before approaching him. Walking up behind him, she tapped his shoulder. 

“Leave me alone, moss head, I’m in the middle of something,” he barked, not looking in her direction. 

“Well if you’ve been inside Zoro too, you should have told me that.” 

That got him to turn around immediately, his eyes wide and a flush of red bloomed across his cheeks. “Nami!” 

She smiled widely with her eyes screwed shut to convey lightheartedness in her previous comment, loving how she was the only one to ever get him to blush like that. “Hi to you too, lover boy!” 

Sanji, in all the politeness Zeff had drilled into him as a child, turned to the butcher and thanked them profusely while taking the gigantic paper bag filled with cuts of all types of meat. “That’s a lot of meat,” she pointed out. 

“Well you know how Luffy is,” he replied, rubbing the back of his head. 

They left the stand and walked together in comfortable silence through the rest of the market. Nami studied him out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing a textured mustard colored pull over with a matching plaid patterned button up peeking out from underneath. The light reflected off his honey blonde hair, creating a halo of shine. 

“I haven’t fucked Zoro, just so you know,” Sanji blurted out.

Not being able to help but laugh at his farcical admission, she nodded. “Could have fooled me.” He blushed again, and it made Nami’s heart warm in a way that almost worried her. “I got a room at an inn.” 

Sanji raised one of his curly eyebrows, unable to mask the excitement underneath.”Did you now?” Stopping short, she turned to him and looked at him for a second before leaning in so she could whisper in his ear. 

“And you’re going to fuck me so hard in there that neither of us can move for days. We’ll be stuck in that room with nothing left to do but fuck some more. Everyone’s gonna wonder where we are, but they’re shit out of luck, cause tonight....you’re at the mercy of my whims.” She susurrated against his earlobe, the hotness of her breath hitting her face from how close she was. Pulling back, she grinned at him briefly before turning on her heels and leading the way to the inn. 

Nami could only imagine how hard he was right now, and it made her smirk to herself to think of him trying to walk like that surrounded by people in this crowded market. When they got to the inn, they had to enter through the tavern connected to it. It was dark and crowded, and as she gripped his hand to show him up the stairs, he had to press up against her back to fit into the space. That of course forced his dick, still hard from her proclamation earlier, up against her. He was so tall it actually pressed up against her lower back, but it still made her feel immense satisfaction in her newly acquired dirty talk abilities. 

Breaking through the crowd and into the hallway of the inn, she fumbled with the key trying to get it into the lock, which in turn made her blush in embarrassment. Her words, and Sanji’s erection against her back, had riled Nami up more than she wanted to admit. Finally getting the door open, she grasped at his collar and jerked him into the room. The door slammed behind them, and she proceeded to throw him against the wall next to it. He let out a surprised yelp at her aggression, and it took everything she had to not physically purr as she sandwiched him between her and wall. 

“You’re strong when you’re horny,” Sanji said as she started sucking on his exposed neck. 

“I’m basically part of the monster trio when I want to be,” she said between laps of her tongue on his adam’s apple. A groan escaped his lips, and Nami cracked a small smile against his neck. She worked her suckling and kisses up his neck and onto his jaw that could cut diamonds. He winced underneath her lips, which totally caught her off guard. 

Peeling off quickly, she stared at him, concern written across her face. “What was that?” 

Sanji looked back at her, conflicted. “Nothing.” 

Nami rolled her eyes and huffed defiantly. “That was obviously something. Don’t lie to me, Sanji.”

He shifted his jaw back and forth like it was popped out of place or something “Don’t worry about it.” 

God he was impossible sometimes, she thought. So worried about what people thought of him, he would keep anything a secret if it would keep him from having to be real with someone he cared about. Nami backed up and crossed her arms in front of her body. “You’re going to tell me what that was about right now, or I’ll leave.” His frustrated eye roll only made her angrier. “I am so fucking serious right now.” 

“It’s complicated,” he said, traces of annoyance in his voice at her persistence. 

“Yeah, so was what I told you last week. I don’t just go around telling people about my trauma for fun.”

Sighing, Sanij’s face softened. “When I was a kid....” He stopped, looking intently at her sunburnt shoulder. “I was forced to wear a full faced iron mask. Sometimes I can still feel it. And when you pressed down there, it just brought back some stuff.” 

“Oh my god,” she muttered. Now she felt bad for pushing it. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have...” 

Without warning, he pulled her body in and held her head to his chest. “It’s okay. Really. Thank you for caring.” She could just barely hear his heart beating underneath her ear, thumping fast and heavy. Wanting to ask further about this mask thing, Nami held her tongue. She had offered up the information on her past, but Sanji obviously didn’t want to talk about it, so she would respect his wishes. 

They stood against the wall in a comfortable embrace for awhile. When the sound of his heartbeat was normal and steady, Nami pulled away and looked up at him. He smiled at her, his eyes sloped in a warm yet bittersweet way. “Do you still want to....?” She said quietly. 

“Of course I do.” He replied, wrapping his firm hands around her freckled biceps. “I have the most beautiful girl in the world in front of me, an untouched erection in my pants, and a hotel room all to ourselves. I would be crazy to not want to continue.” 

Dropping to her knees, Nami began to unbutton his jeans. When she got them unzipped, she realized he wasn’t wearing underwear. “Do you just walk around everywhere comando?” she said through a laugh. 

“Maybe,” he said, rather cockily. And just for that she took his entire length in her mouth all at once. The tip pressed against the back of her throat and made her eyes water, but it was a small price to pay for the absolutely salacious mewl that Sanji borderline shouted as she did. Pulling off in with a pop, she began to run her tongue down the bottom side of his dick, from base to tip. Next she took the tip in her mouth and began sucking on it, which Sanji seemed to really like. 

Gulping him back into her mouth, she began bobbing her head, swirling around her tongue on the underside as she did. Running her teeth along it was probably a gamble. Most men didn’t like that, but Sanji was an odd one. She could probably try anything, and he wouldn’t mind as long as it was her doing it. He was simple that way. 

So she did the teeth thing, trying to look up at him for a reaction as she did. From what she could see, he was literally biting down on one of his hands as the other went to lightly grasp at her mess of orange hair to ground himself. Nami hummed happily against his dick and continued on her merry way. 

“Nami, your mouth...it’s obscene” He managed to get out between breathy pants and low groans. 

She dragged her mouth off slowly before speaking. “Don’t worry, you’ll repay the favor later.” 

Without even going back to suck more Sanji came just from her words. It spurted all over her unsuspecting face, but she didn’t do anything to avoid it. After he was done and recollected, she glanced up at him. “God, you’re easy,” she said, pretty sure she looked extremely exciting to him right now. 

“You look extremely erotic with my cum in your eyelashes,” Sanji said, still breathing heavily. Rising to a standing position again, she grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt and cleaned herself off with it, much to Sanji’s disapproval. “I just washed this!” 

“Well wash it again,” Nami said, turning around and walking to the bed. Swaying her hips more than usual to entice him to follow. The bed had four tall posts on the corners, and she snaked her arm around the closest one, beckoning Sanji, who was still standing against the wall with his half hard dick hanging out and his pants around his ankles like a dork. 

Grabbing her bikini top and pushing her unsupported breasts together she began feigning needing assistance. “I never wear bras anymore, and my boobs are sooooooooo heavy all the time. I need some big strong man with curly eyebrows and blonde hair to help me make them feel better,” she purred, pulling her lips into a pout to add an extra level to her fake plea. 

In that moment she could have sworn Sanji literally had hearts in his eyes. He kicked off his pants and practically ran where she was by the bed. “At your service, mademoiselle,” he said, nostrils flaring. 

Usually Nami would have found this bothersome, but it seemed so sincere right now. With no one around, everything Sanji did was just because he wanted to, not some show of force or protective exaggeration. “Jolly and Roger just need some TLC, after such a long day out and about,” she said, innocently looking up at him. 

Pushing them together and upwards again, she continued to pout playfully. Sanji jumped at the chance and began cupping her breasts and massaging gently. “They’re so...soft,” he said, like he was amazed at the texture of her boobs. Which to be fair, he probably was. It had all happened so fast last time. Even though he had fondled them, he hadn’t gotten to enjoy the act of doing it. Nami smiled as she looked down, watching his hands explore. 

Stopping for a moment, Sanji reached around her back and pulled the bow that sat on her back keeping the bikini top on. Then did the same with the one around her neck. The teal and white top fell to the ground but got caught between their bodies. Nami grabbed it and threw it violently across the room. “Fuck that thing,” she said, suddenly filled with so much lust that she couldn’t physically handle it. 

Taking a little initiative Sanji pushed her back onto the bed and loomed over her. His eyes were filled with a desire so strong it felt like it was piercing through her skin. “I know I’ve said this before, and you don’t have to say it back, but I love you so fucking much, Nami.” 

It caught her off guard like it had the first time and probably would for several times thereafter. It was overwhelming, really. No one had ever said that to her, and it felt strange to be the object of someone’s affection so purely. Plagued by years of abuse both physical and verbal, she had never actually taken the time to work through her comically low self worth in intimate situations. Traveling with the Straw Hats had helped, but things like that took more than just a situational change. They took hard work that Nami had been terrified to do. Yet hearing how earnestly Sanji said it, she felt like a child again, in Bellemere’s arms as she gently brushed her hair and told her how much she loved her.

This realization guided its way through all her complicated feelings on the matter. And she could clearly feel in her chest what must have been love. Unadulterated by a veneer from either of them. Sanji loved her when no one else was around. Sanji loved her so deeply that he fought past his own inability to be defenseless around others and accept kindness from them. And if Sanji could be that brave, than maybe she should try, too. 

“I love you, too,” she felt herself say. It sounded strange and foreign coming from her mouth, like it didn’t quite belong there. But, she thought, that would get easier with time. The look on Sanji’s face suggested he really had not not expected her to return the sentiment, but it gently melted away and was replaced by a dopey smile. 

“Now that we’ve both overcome personal roadblocks in this hotel room, I think we can get this show on the road!” she said as she began pawing at his sweatshirt to try to get it off so she could see how absolutely stacked his torso was underneath. He took it off all at once and threw it to the side before beginning to pull Nami’s already undone jeans off her body. 

“Weren’t you just chastising me for not wearing underwear?” he said as soon as her jeans were pulled low enough to reveal her pantieless lower half. 

“Less talking, more sexing,” she replied while wriggingly the last of the skinny jeans off her ankles. They were both completely naked now, and it was almost beautiful how comfortable they both felt. 

Nami took a second to really look at Sanji. He had very pale skin that was dotted throughout with singular dark freckles, unlike her’s which were only a few shades darker than her skin and covered her so thickly they were almost solid in some places. He hadn’t shaved in a few days, so there was some dark scruff lining his lower cheeks and jaw. To Nami’s surprise, he didn’t really have much of a defined abdomen. It rippled with the shape of individual abs, but they weren’t super obvious. But the feature of his that really stole the show were his legs. They were thick and defined like that of the ancient statues Robin would show them pictures of. Every single muscle was accounted for and very clearly so. His calves must have been as big around as her head, Nami thought. 

“Are you leering at me?” he said, smirking. 

“What!? No!” Nami exclaimed, shaking her head. “I was just...appreciating the...configuration of...your...anatomy.” She tried to save the sentence at every turn but it just ended up sounding silly. 

“Well, that’s okay. I like my girls a little perverted,” he said, dropping to the floor and using his hands to spread Nami’s legs apart. 

“How dare you even -” Her self preserving statement was cut off by the paralyzing sensation of Sanji’s tongue on her clitoris. What she had even been saying only seconds ago went right out of the window and was replaced by mind numbing static. Her belly welled up with what felt like fluctuating spikes of burning hot energy and airy flits of brief release. His tongue lapped and probed her clitoris and vagina so thoroughly, she was reduced to tears. 

Nami had never known pleasure like this. Even the last time she and Sanji were together, it hadn't felt this all encompassing. This utterly powerful. She squirmed uncontrollably, so much so Sanji reached up and circled his strong hands around her love handles and yanked her further down the bed. Unfortunately that only made her feel everything his tongue was doing to her that much more. One of her hand grasped at the sheets while holding the other over her mouth, trying to at least control the volume in which she was calling out in ecstasy. Through the fog and over the top sensations she was experiencing, the back of her mind managed to think about how she wasn’t going to be able to look the innkeeper in the eyes tomorrow. 

Like a tidal wave, the release of all the pent up energy in her torso splashed and washed over Nami. She always thought it was stupid when people described orgasaming as ‘seeing stars’, but that was genuinley the only way it could be described right now. An explosion of symbols and glyphs like someone cursing violently in a comic book. 

What felt like hours but must have only been a few minutes, but she finally collected herself. Panting and gasping for air, she opened her eyes to see Sanji lying next to her on the mattress. When had he moved over there? 

“That good, huh?” he said smugly while wearing an equally smug grin on his face.

“Where,” she wheezed, “did you learn to do that with your tongue?”

“Despite what the crew might say to the contrary, I have been with a number of women in my life.” 

“And you did that to all of them?” she asked, still trying to catch her breath. 

“Not all, but it was worth it to see you like that,” he hummed. Nami batted at his face jokingly, trying to get that pompous look off it.

She felt tingly, not just in her pelvis, but throughout her entire body. No matter how much she willed herself to move, her body didn’t want to. “I’m sorry, Mr. Prince of Cunnilingus Island, but I’m gonna need like a fiver before we keep going.” 

“We’ve got all the time in the world, Nami, my sweet,” Sanji said, before pressing a kiss wet with her own fluids to her temple.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a series now ig.


End file.
